I'm not crazy
by xSpencer-Rose
Summary: It has been two weeks since Sebastians death, two weeks since I decided to destroy Kathryn Merteuil."
1. Preface

Preface.

It has been two weeks since Sebastian's death, two weeks since I decided to destroy Kathryn Merteuil. Today is his memorial service and we decided to have it here at the school. I'm now standing outside the main hall of Manchester Prep with Cecile Caldwell. Handing out copies of Sebastian's journal which he left to me. After reading what he wrote about Kathryn I knew this was the perfect opportunity to destroy her and ruin her little miss sunshine act. So with the great and all to willing help of Cecile we came up with the plan to make copies of the journal and hand them out during Sebastian's funeral, For people to read, And find out what the true Kathryn Merteuil is like. And then when Kathryn would come out she'd be the laughing stock of the school and her reputation would be destroyed and shed be screwed and be left with no one. Well at least that's what I thought would happen.

Disclaimer - I do not own Cruel Intentions nor the Actors, Just the plot of this story. Enjoy.


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions nor none of the characters, Just the plot to this Story. OOC / AU. Rated M!

Authors Note: For those Annette/Sebastian fans I strongly recommend you don't read this this is a Sebastian/Kathryn story. This takes place at Sebastian's Memorial Service. Hope you enjoy an please review! Ladies and Gentlemen I bring to you

I'm not crazy!

Chapter one.

Annette's p.o.v.

"My beloved brother Sebastian was a good person with a warm heart he did not deserve to die. He truly was a remarkable person. He will be strongly missed be my family and his friends, Me and Sebastian were two of a kind we had a.." Urgh I can't stand to listen to this bullshit coming from that sluts mouth anymore. I got up from my seat and slipped out the back door without anyone noticing. I noticed Cecile stood just round the corner with a box, Which was carrying copies of Sebastian's journal. "Cecile you ready?" I asked her. She gave me an uncertain look as if deciding to go along with it or not. "Well I don't know..Can't you hand them out?" She asked.

"Cecile do not be ridiculous, That would make her suspicious. You know she asked you to hand out the memorial books of him!" I whisper yelled at her. "Yeah but I'm not going to be handing them out aren't I? Not you! What if she finds out I'm handing out copies of his journal instead? She'll ruin me, You know what Kathryn is cape able of Annette!" She whisper yelled back. I suppose she has a point, but it's not like she would suspect Cecile of all people do something like this. "Cecile come one, She won't suspect a thing she'll just think your doing as she instructed you, She's to busy giving her sob bullshit story"

She hesitated abit before nodding her head in a agreement, We walked back into the main hall and I slid back into my seat whilst Cecile handed out brown envelopes containing copies of the journal. I had a copy in my bag. I burnt the original copy because it reminded me to much of him and it pained me. Kathryn was faking tears still feeding everyone aload of bullshit about how her and Sebastian were great friends and always stood by each other blah blah blah. I was feeling kind of smug, I couldn't wait untill everyone found out the truth about little miss not so goody two shoes here.

It was the end of the service now and everyone walked outside opening there envelopes even my dad, Great now he to will know the truth and suspend Kathryn then she will be ruined and sent off to boarding school. Everyone including the staff kept sending me odd looks, hmm must be what Sebastian wrote about me. Probably jealous or shocked my dad was just looking down at the journal his face red of anger. Haha! It's working. I could here Kathryn laughing from behind me, What the hell? I whipped my head around in her direction and she was now approaching me, Just before she walked past me I felt her warm breath on my neck and heard her whisper into my ear.

"Annette, you really shouldn't have, You know I get what I want when I want, Prepare to be destroyed" She shot me a smirk then carried on walking off laughing heading in my dads direction just before she approached him tho she started to cry. Pfft like thats going to work. About 5mins after my dad yelled at me.

"Annette Hargrove get over here now!" My father commanded me. What the hell?

"Yes dad?" I asked politely. "What the hell is this about?" he said waving the copy of the journal in front of my face. "I'm sorry dad, But that bitch deserved to pay for what she done! Everyone needs to know the real Kathryn Merteuil" I said in disgust. By now everyone had circled us. "So your admitting that you were responsible for thees booklets?" He asked. "Yes Dad I am and I'm not ashamed of what i've done." I answered truthfully shooting a smug look in Kathryn's direction who was crying. My dad turned round to face Kathryn and grabbed one of her hands.

"Kathryn, I'm so sorry about Annette's appalling behaviour, What she done was cruel and unfair and sick"

"I..i.i..I don't know what I done to Annette to deserve this Headmaster Hargrove, I..i.i thought we were friends, And..and then she writes this and hands copies out? And pretends that my d.d.d deceased brother wrote it?" Kathryn said crying in between sobs.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!' I screamed at myself, I snatched the copy out my dads hand and began to read.

'Kathryn Merteuil, Is the biggest slut you could possibly meet she is a fucking ugly bitch who deserves to rot in hell, She was jealous of my beautiful sexy angelic girlfriend Annette Hargrove. Her mum hates her. Kathryn thinks i love her but i could never, Im to much inlove with Annette. Me and Annette went all the way and even let me put in her ass then she sucked it off after how lucky am i to have a girlfriend to let me do that, She even let my good friend Blaine Tuttle join in. Here i enclose a video of us doing it.'

I couldn't bear to read any more, What the hell? This is not Sebastian's journal? And whys it in my hand writing for? I looked up to Kathryn's face she shot me a smirk before going back to looking heartbroken, That bitch she set me up, She replaced copy's of the journal with thees and forged it so it looked like i done it! But how? Cecile said she checked through them and they were perfect! I looked over to Cecile and she was walking over in my direction.

"Cecile Cecile Cecile ! you got to back me up, You seen the copies of the journal right, You know i didn't write this it was the slut! I shouted pointing in Kathryn's direction, Cecile surprised me by what she done next.

"You cruel heartless bitch! How could you be so sick, She just lost her brother and you come up with theese scheme?" She said putting her arms around Kathryn and pulling her into a tight hug.

"YOU BITCH HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO SEBASTIAN? HOW COULD YOU STICK UP FOR THIS SLUTTY COKE WHORE? IF SEBASTIAN WAS HERE HE'D TELL YOU ALL HIMSELF!" I screamed. My dads face looked pissed off, but then he went pale as a ghost.

"Who done what to me? And what would I tell everyone?" A voice I knew well spoke, I knew that voice but it couldn't be thats impossible? I turnt my head in the direction my dad was staring along with everyone else and the where the voice come and there he stood in all his glory.

"Sebastian?" I said more to myself then him. "But how?"

"Well you see, I did die. But they managed to save me after two hours. I went into a coma, My Father and Step-Mother didn't want everyone to know in case people got there hopes up, I woke up this morning and found out I had a memorial service being held for me, I thought heck why not may aswell attend my own memorial service" he said calmly as if it was nothing. "Now what were you all talking about?"

"Oh yeah Sebastian, you got to back me up! I did not right this did I? And Kathryn is a manipulative coke whore isn't she!?" I said handing him the booklet, still wondering why the hell Cecile would do such a thing.

"Annette!! What the hell have I told you! Shut your mouth this instance, This scheme you have come up with is preposterous and sick!" My father screamed at me, he's never screamed at me before. I noticed the Valmont limo pulling up, And out stepped Mr and Mrs Valmont. They headed over to our direction. My dad looked scared. Then Sebastian spoke up.

"Annette, I can not believe you would go to thees lengths, And write a booklet pretending to be when it's cleary wrote in your writing, And criticize my sister and this day of all days, She didn't even know I survived she thought I was dead. How could you do such a sick thing? You clearly did not take our break up well, I think you need therapy" He said. What how could he lie? Or was I really going crazy? No I still have the copy of the journal in my bag I'll read it out and prove it. Why did he say he broke up with me?

"Mr and Mrs Valmont, I'm deeply sorry for my daughters appalling actions if you would like to follow me into my office we can discuss this matter, That means you to Annette" My name rolled of his toung in disgust. "NOO WAIT!" I screamed pulling the copy of the journal out my bag. Then I began to read out loud.

Dear Annette

I'm sorry. I've realised I do not love you. But I do care about you. But after your actions (cheating on me with Blaine and Greg)I can not bring myself to work through this. Plus you lied to me. You swore you were a version when you are clearly not. I've also realised I'm in love with some else. Once again I'm sorry. But I also want to thank you for helping me find out my true love.

Yours sincerely Sebastian Valmont

"What the fuck!" I screamed. "You did not write me this letter. You did not brake up with me. You loved me" I screamed but more to myself. "Annette Hargrove follow me now!" My father screamed and turned to walk away with Sebastian's dad and step mum on his heel. I was about to follow but wanted to confront them all instead so i turned back around. All the students went back in all but Sebastian, Kathryn, Cecile, Greg and Blaine.

"Cecile how could you? Why!" I yelled at her.

"Well Annett, My mother once told me if I want to be popular, have a good curricular and be the best I must do as Kathryn instructs, that basically means anything. So I did. And now look? It obviously worked" She said laughing. "You bitch! After everything she done to you, And making Ronald leave you you forgive her like that?" I then noticed Ronald walk up and wrap his arms around Cecile's waist and pull her towards him then he spoke. "Annette please you didn't really believe id ever to something to Ce-Ce like that did you" He chuckled. "Remember what I just said dip shit? I did as Kathryn instructed." Cecile said in a bitter tone. "You mean it was all lies?" I whispered but loud enough for them all to here, Kathryn decided to speak up. "Yes Dorothy, It was all scheme, everything was staged and planned out." She said with a cold chuckle. I noticed Sebastian had his hand on her lower back, so I turned to him. "Seb-" I was cut off. "Sebastian! not Seb!" Kathryn said bitterly.

"Sebastian. Explain to me?" I whimpered.

"Well there's not much really to explain, You were a conquest a bet. You see, I'm in love with Kathryn and it killed me that I was able to have every girl but her, Then we made a bet. Id get you to fall in love with me, sleep with me blah blah blah and I could have her. Simple really" he said. So that's all it was? " why?" I croaked out. "Well you little bitch, The name Courtney sound familiar to you?" Kathryn spat. "Yeah my old boyfriend back home.

"Yes well you stole him from me, You see I was dating him and he finished with me for virginal you!" she hissed.

"I thought you loved me!" I croak yelled at Sebastian. "Love you? I could ever love you, I'm in love with Kathryn you couldn't ever compete with her" he chuckled. "Your sick shes your sister!" I screamed. Kathryn's hand connected with my face. "Don't you ever insult me or him ever again you hear me? We're not blood related my mum is simply married to his dad!" She screamed after her eyes raging with furry.

Blaine spoke next "I think you should go join you father now don't you, Ive already confirmed that we slept together" he chuckled.

"Yeah me to, told him all about the late night visits and blow-jobs" Greg added. "Greg how could you lie! Blaine lieing is one thing but you? We've know each other since we were 5!" I sobbed. "Oh honey, Life's a cruel bitch get used to it" he stated "Plus id do anything for my baby" He cooed to Blaine. That's when I noticed there hands were entwined. "Baby? You and Blaine? How could you lie to my Greg" I said shocked still sobbing. "Yes dimwit, im gay. Well what use are you to me? Id rather hang with thees than a waste of space like you" He said and started to chuckle followed by Blaine, Sebastian, Kathryn, Cecile and Ronald. "I..I..i" I was speechless. I broke down in tears. None of there faces showed regret just amusement.

"Now run along you worthless pathetic tramp" Kathryn chuckled

"Yes run along, you slut." Cecile added.

So I took off running home. A few hours later my Dad got home and came to my room followed my two men wearing white suits. Wtf?

"Annette, out of my house" he spat. The two guys walked over and strapped some things round my arms. I read the lable on there shirts it read 'Manchestire Mental Health Hospital' No no way! He couldn't!

"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy!!" I screamed as they dragged me out of my house and towards there car. There were press people snapping away photos and screaming questions I just kept repeating 'Im not crazy'

1 Year Later.

It's been one year, And I'm still at this stupid hospital, Which is not necessary although since Ive been here its pretty much turned me crazy I was heading to receive my afternoon medication and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard my name being mentions on the news.

"It's been one year today since Annette Hargrove was committed to a mental health institution where she still remains. Her poor father got sacked and disowned his daughter and is now picking up the pieces of what she done. What Annette done was a sick scheme although there has been good outcomes of the preposterous situation. Yes you heard right. We discovered this morning that Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont now engaged! How great is that? And insider for them said that Annette was obviously jealous of there close relationship which was what made her plan the scheme, That pushed them together and they soon realised they were in fact in love. Tiffany Merteiul and Edward Volmont divorced but still remain great friends and now Tiffany moved in next door. Kathryn and Sebastian are now in there last year at Manchester prep and are currently living in the Valmont house hold but intend to move in to there own place after graduation, They are then going to try for a baby how great is that? It's also been confirmed Cecile Caldwell and Ronald Clifford intend to do the same as they are currently expecting a baby and are to engaged. As for Annette we've found out she had a horrid coke habit and turned to prostitution to feed her habit. She really did have some cruel intentions."

My heart was in my throat, I couldn't listen no more. I ran around screaming. Three men jumped on my and put me in one of those stupid straight jackets so i tried to bite them which only made the matters worst they put a muzzle on me and locked me in the foam room.

A few hours had past and My head went dizzy, i felt nauseous and I started to feel faint. I felt myself being picked up and suddenly was in a car. The last thing I heard was my life monitor beeping. And seeing darkness then my life flashed before my eyes. Living in Kansas, Courtney Blake, Moving to Manchester prep. Meeting Sebastian, Starting school, Falling for Sebastian, Sleeping with Sebastian Sebastian pretending to love me, Sebastian getting hit my a taxi being rushed to hospital, Faking his death. The stupid journal. My plans. Cecile turning using me and going against me. Greg lieing, Blaine to. Then Kathryn destroying me as she promised. Then pure darkness. I died.

The End.

Authors Note: The End! Tada. I'm truly sorry for those Annette fans but I did warn you, I hope you all enjoyed it though. And please Review good or bad just so I know better for next time, At the moment I'm writing new chapters for 'The old me is dead and gone' And 'Welcome to Forks Bella Hale' So they should be updated some time through out this week. I'm still debating whether or not to carry on with 'Port Angeles Academy' And 'Walking Angel'. If anyone want those two updated let me know, And I will at the moment I see no point in doing so as they're not doing so well. Also for those who liked this Cruel Intentions Fic let me know if I should write more. I have so many ideas for both Twilight and Cruel Intentions Fics but I'm going to complete my other story's first! Sorry for the long Authors Note. Anyway hit me with those Reviews! Thanks again.


End file.
